


Met on the net

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bisexual Victor Nikiforov, FTM Katsuki Yuuri, Gay Katsuki Yuuri, Grindr, Im basic, M/M, Online Dating, Online Message, Top Victor Nikiforov, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, Trans Male Character, emojis, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As a gay trans man, Yuuri often struggled with his love life, but when Pitchit suggests that Yuuri set up a Grindr account,He might just be in with the chance.





	Met on the net

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!

Playing video games with Phichit was how Yuuri wanted to spend his Friday evening.  
Just sitting on the sofa with a game controller in his hands, eating junk food and messing around with his roommate.

“I won” confirmed Phichit with confidence. Yuuri just gave him a look “Only because your character is OP.” Yuuri responded. Phichit rolled his eyes.

The pair had been living together for a year now, and they insistently became best friends

Yuuri even told Phichit his secret of being a trans man.

The young man always found it hard to reach out to others, especially about his gender identity.

“Wanna order a pizza tomorrow?” Yuuri asked Phichit.

The Thai man shook his head “No thanks, I’m going out with my boyfriend.”

Yuuri nodded solemnly in understanding.

“You Alright Yuu?” Asked Phichit in concern.

“Yeah, just a bit jealous to be honest.” Came Yuuri’s embarrassed reply.

Phichit grinned wickedly “Are you jealous of me having a boyfriend?”

His Japanese friend blushed “Yeah, kinda” he rubbed the back of his neck.

Although Yuuri was trans, he was also gay which meant he had to come out twice.

“I can help you find a boyfriend, you know” Phichit offered.

Yuuri was skeptical “How? Are you going to use Grindr or something?” He Said in a joking manner.

Phichit just wriggled his eyebrows in response.

Yuuri groaned in his hands “I should have known it’d be Grindr.”

In the span of only a few minutes, Yuuri found himself with a Grindr account.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

“Victor, you’ve got to get out the house”

“No, you can’t make me”

Victor had recently broken up with his girlfriend

Or rather, she dumped him.

It was a real punch in his self-esteem.

Chris was trying to think of every possible way to get Victor to do anything, but sit on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, watching romantic drama.

“She wasn’t all that great Victor” Said Christophe “You’re a hot, bisexual, Russian man who could get anyone you wanted.”

Victor buried himself more in the blanket “Flattery won’t get you anywhere”

Christophe was about to give up on him, before a fantastic idea popped into his head.

“Do you still have a Grindr account Victor?” Christophe asked, knowing the answer.

“Yes?” Said Victor, his head peaking up in interest.

Christophe grinned “Let’s get it up and working”

He meant that in more ways than one.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

_____________________________________________

Name- Yuuri Katsuki 

Age- 20

Bio: Hi all, I’m Katsuki Yuuri (as u could read above)

I’m a Japanese student living in America, studying IT.

I am a transgender man (If u have a problem with that, then please don’t bother messaging me)

I’m definitely a bottom, but I can always use a strap on, if need be. (finger me afterwards tho)

looking for a kind man I can play video games with, Will comfort me in my times of need and is accepting of my gender identity.  
_____________________________________________

Once Yuuri finished creating his account, he hopped into bed.

What kind of men will make a move? He thought before going to sleep.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Yuuri had a Saturday morning routine 

It was basically laying in his bed and looking at his social media.

As Yuuri checked his Facebook, he remembered the Grindr account he made last night.

The Japanese student tapped on the app to find a large amount of private messages to him.

He checked the first one that Came up.

Ricardo: Hey babe. I wanna 💦💦💦 in ur 🍑 or 🐱.

Yuuri: can’t always get what you want.

BLOCK

Okay, what about the second guy?

Jason: AAAAWWW YEAH! U 1 of thos Asians! How tight ur puss?

Yuuri: And you’re one of those morons.

BLOCK 

Third time lucky?

Jamie: EW! Ur not a man! Got off this app!

Oh, okay. A hate message.

Yuuri: On a scale of 1 to 10, just how jealous of me are you? Oh wait! IDC.

BLOCK 

Yuuri gave a final scroll, before seeing something that caught his eye.

Victor N: I’ve never dated a trans man, but I’m more than willing to give a handsome man like u a go😊

Oh, Yuuri liked this guy.

Yuuri K: Thank u for the nice compliments!😃 Ur one of the first people to call me handsome.

While Yuuri waited for a reply, he checked the man’s profile.

Name: Victor Nikiforov 

Age: 27

Bio: I’m just a bi Russian guy, looking for commitment.

I prefer to top (but I make exceptions on birthdays)

I enjoy sports, romantic novels and poodles.

He was the one.

Suddenly Yuuri’s phone pinged

A message from Victor.

Victor N: WOW REALLY?! But u r a handsome man! Tell u what, let’s meet up for coffee? I prefer speaking in person anyway.

Yuuri K: It’s a date.

It certainly was.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.
> 
> Thank ya!


End file.
